A knight in shining armor
by BigWritingWorld
Summary: Hey guys I am publishing my first love fan fic. This one is not the classics such as sonamy or shadouge, but is on oc. Jojo the fox stars once again in a new story with none other than the shadow diva herself, Shadow Hedgi. Jojo does not have a date for the ball and frankly he just doesn't like love in general, but that all changes adow Hedgi does belong to Shadow Hedgi. R&R
1. The beginning

**A knight in shiny armor**

Today was a festive day for everybody because it was almost Christmas. It always seems that Christmas brings out the best in people and often one will fall for that perfect dream guy or girl. So, Sonic and company were sitting together in the afternoon drinking their hot coco's and having conversations with each other. Amy was more cheerful because it was only a few days left until The Winter Ball."Hey guys, who are you guys bringing to the ball?" Knuckles replied,"I am going with Sticks." Sticks gave a huge smile at Knuckles and Tails replied,"I am bring the most beautiful girl in the world, Mina Mongoose." All of the team was shocked at Tails response because they never knew."Alright Tails, congrats on landing her as your girlfriend" Said Sonic."Thanks you." Amy then chirpily looked at Jojo and said,"Well, what about you Jojo." Jojo then simply responded,"I am not going to the ball." When Amy heard that she nearly chocked on her coco."What do you mean you are not going?" "It is simple I am not going. Balls are lame and I don't have a girl to go with." Everybody in the room was shocked because they thought Jojo had a girlfriend. Sonic and Tails then said,"How do you not have a girlfriend?" "Girls just don't like me I guess, but isn't tonight movie night?" Knuckles said,"Yes Jojo it is but it is Amy's turn to choose the movie." Amy then leaves for a few moments and then comes back with a certain love movie."The movie we are watching Tonight is The Notebook. Isn't it wonderful." Jojo then fainted and everybody was around him checking to see if he is ok."Tails, is he ok?" Tails checks and says,"Ya, he just fainted,He will be fine." So a few minutes go by and Jojo wakes up like he slept for hours."guys I just had the worst nightmare ever, Amy wanted to make us watch the god awful notebook." They all then stopped the movie and said, "Jojo." He replied with,"Yea." "That wasn't a dream." Jojo then saw the notebook playing and he left upstairs and into his room. The ending credits came to the Notebook and sticks and Amy were in tears."This movie is so sad." Jojo then came back down, glad the movie was over then said,"Hey Jojo, are you ok?" Jojo nodded yes and Amy asked Jojo,"Why do you not like the Notebook?" Jojo now said while drinking his coco,"I think the Notebook is unrealistic when it comes to love because love is not that way at all." Amy now flustered said,"That's not true, love is an amazing thing." "Amy, I am sorry to break it to you but love is ugly with me. I mean I don't get it at all, everybody here has a girlfriend or boyfriend even Rotark does. But me no, love is just mean and that is why I do not like the Notebook." Amy then told Jojo,"I agree with you to some extent, but Jojo you have to get a girl. Here tomorrow we are going to the one place where anything involving girls can happen, the Mall." Joseph then muttered to himself,"This is going to be fun."


	2. At the mall

**At the mall**

Jojo and the rest of the team were at the mall, some of the members were looking around while others were watching Jojo."So Jojo here's the plan, I will go shop for me while you go and ask a girl for her number. When it turns 12:00 let's meet near the…" Jojo then knew exactly were to meet." The GameStop." Amy nodded in agreement as Jojo went on to try to get a girls number. He asked two girls and both had said no because they were going for the charming Sonic."Let's see, it is 10:45. I am going to head to the GameStop." So Jojo goes into the GameStop and he is looking around when all of a sudden he bumps into one of his friends,Shadow Hedgi."Hey, watch where you are going!" Jojo then apologized and said,"Shadow Hedgi, is that you?" She then instantly turns around and sees the Arctic fox."Hi Jojo, how are you?" "I am good, but I just want to leave. What are you doing in here?" "I am buying the new Super Smash Bros.!" "No way! Can I come with you and play it, please?" "Give me a reason why." Jojo now thought about it and said,"Because Amy is making me get a girl for a stupid ball and plus we are friends and I want to hang out with you." So when Amy came and found Jojo and said,"We should get going now." Shadow Hedgi then said,"Amy, I need to take Jojo for a special mission." Amy then gave a face of disgust and just left."Thanks Hedgi, I owe you one." She then said,"Come on Jojo, let's go play some smash!"


	3. Shadow Hedgi's house

**Shadow hedgi's house**

Jojo now arrives with Shadow Hedgi to her house."Wow! This is your house?" She then nodded yes and she opened the doors. The house itself seemed roomy and neatly organized."Well Jojo, welcome to my house. I will be back in a few moments." She then darted to her room, while Jojo looked around."I wonder, where is her guns and shadow shrine?" So he just went all around and didn't find neither but he did find out her favorite song, Count on me."No way! She is a Bruno mars fan, I like it." She then appeared and said,"follow me Jojo." So they walked up a set of stairs and he was shocked completely."Alright Jojo, I have the game set up, let's play." So they both go to pick their characters and they both chose lucario but a certain Hedgi wasn't happy about it."Lucario is my character! You have to pick someone else or else I will punch you. So he picks ness and both start playing the game competitively. Jojo was right about to win."I am going to win!" She then punched him in the leg and took the win."Haha take that! I am the winner." Jojo now recovering said,"You cheated, I should have won." She now was calm and she started to ask The white fox about the situation with Amy."She wants me to find a girl for this ball and I just can't because girls are just not attracted to me." She knew exactly what he meant then she asked,"What kind of girl are you looking for?" "I am looking for the type of girl that isn't cliché and more personality." She was thinking to herself and she wondered would he ever go out with a hedgehog like her? Did she like Jojo? She then remembered to check her mail so she went out and got it all together, most being stupid stuff except a letter."I got a letter, let's see who it is from." She read the letter and then she immediately cried and locked herself in her bathroom. Jojo in the meanwhile was in his head thinking of how beautiful Hedgi was when all of a sudden he heard a bang and went to the bathroom."Hedgi, are you okay?" "No Jojo, the letter is right about me, I am just an ugly bitch!" Jojo then went downstairs and found a letter describing her as ugly and horrible. Jojo uttered to himself,"why are girls so mean?" He then saw a guitar and grabbed it on his way back to the bathroom."Hedgi, can I come in?" "No! Why don't you go home?" "Because I am not going to leave you like other people in your life. I am going to do something I should've done long time ago, sing to you." "I learned how to play this song just for you, when you find stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you." She was now sitting now still crying but thinking, how does he know this is my favorite song. "If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you." Hedgi now stopped crying and just focus on Jojo's voice as he sang."Find out what we're made of when we called to help our friends in need." She was now humming the song to herself because it relaxed her."You can count on me like one two three I'll be there and I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two you'll be there cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah." Jojo then set down the guitar and said,"Can I come in?" She smiled in said,"Yes Jojo, you can come in." He came in and sat beside her and told her,"You are not ugly or a bitch. I am honestly surprised you haven't killed her yet." She laughed by that comment and said,"Thank you Jojo. Did you always have those feelings for me?" "Yes Hedgi I always did, but I was afraid to ask because I thought you and rotark had a thing. So do you mind if I ask?" She now was laughing and said,"Me and rotark are just friends and yes I will be your girlfriend." She then thanked him and kissed him. He saw the twinkle in her eyes and he was mesmerized while she saw the kindness in his soul by simply looking at him, They truly were one.


	4. The ball

**The ball**

Jojo and Shadow Hedgi walked in together in unison as other people were shocked. Both of these people had a lot of fun at the party. Rotark even showed up with his date and they looked really happy."Yo Jojo, I am so happy for you guys. You guys are a good couple." Jojo then replied,"Thanks." He then left with the beautiful Hedgehog and they danced the night away. Shadow Hedgi was nervous at first because she was afraid of how people would react with her but once she was near the white fox, all of that disappeared. It is now the end of the ball and everybody was heading home including this duo."Jojo, I had a hell of a good time, how about you?" Jojo replied,"I had an amazing time too. When do you want to go on another date?" "How about in two days." Jojo nodded in agreement as he came up and gave her kiss and whispered to her,"I love you Hedgi." They then went to their houses and Jojo said to himself,"I am now the knight in the shiny armor, I love it." Jojo and Hedgi then drifted to sleep, keeping each other in their minds because love had changed their lives in a drop of a hat.


End file.
